


same difference.

by babymiyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Crack, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omegle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymiyas/pseuds/babymiyas
Summary: jisung makes a big miss steak.





	same difference.

cameras and assassinations, there isn't much of a difference, is there?

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to be serious


End file.
